Musings
by livesonwisteria
Summary: A collection of drabbles mainly from before the books begin from characters nobody has considered before. Andromeda Tonks, Hedwig... You name it, I've written it.
1. Nail Polish

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling

Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling.

She sat at her dressing table, staring at herself in the mirror and reflecting about everything from Voldemort to the colour of her nails - a bold emerald green, showing her Slytherin pride, which her husband definitely approved of. She wasn't in a defiant, red and gold mood today.

She'd started to have doubts about supporting Voldemort and Death Eater, and having a family that was so actively involved. _But, really_, she thought, _there was no way in hell that she could back away from Voldemort now. It's not like Lucius would even consider it. _

_It was in their best interest to support Voldemort, especially at the height of his power, as he is now_, she thought.

She jumped as Lucius exploded into the room panting, clearly desperate to tell her something, also looking struck with fear, very unusual for the normally calm and collected tall, blond man.

"Voldemorts been defeated," he panted. "It's over,"

Narcissa was shocked beyond belief, and sat there, stunned still with her mouth open.

"_Well_," she thought. "_That really does sum it up, it is over._"

The prestigious Malfoy name was over.

Her luxurious life was over.

Draco's chance at a proper pureblood life was over.

Her riches were over.

Living at home instead of Azkaban was over.

Bella's life would also be over.

Life as she knew it was over.

It was time to get out the red and gold nail polish…


	2. Finally!

Lily dashed into the common room, eager to rest and relax after a particularly stressful patrol

Lily dashed into the common room, eager to rest and relax after a particularly stressful patrol. Being Head Girl was such hard work, she'd had to give out five detentions and had found many more students out of bed on that night alone.

Her eyes scanned the common room, and came to rest on Potter, or James as she called him now, and his little band of followers.

James seemed to notice Lily looking in his direction, and jumped up, strolling over, he had been pretty obsessed with her last year, but thankfully, he had turned that down a couple notches and he had also seemed to become a lot more mature. Although 'The Marauders' were still pulling pranks, they had eased off on Severus and weren't pulling such dangerous pranks.

"Hey, Lils," said James, who was currently bouncing up and down with a big grin on his face.

"Looks like Remus must have forgotten my request to stop giving James so much sugar," thought Lily.

"Yes?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at him.

"Will you go out with me," James said, so fast she could hardly understand.

"Umm," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Well," James replied, taking a deep breath. "Will you go out with me?"

"What the hell, may as well," thought Lily.

"Alright then," she told him.

James stood there for a while, mouth open, totally and utterly shocked.

"Really," he asked with more then a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled.

"She said yes," screamed James, so loud the Slytherins must have heard him down in the dungeons.

Remus and Sirius exchanged grins.

"Finally," they said in unison.


	3. Hair

The air was still rich with joy and celebration, even nearly four months after Harry Potter's seemingly miraculous defeat of H

The air was still rich with joy and celebration, even nearly four months after Harry Potter's seemingly miraculous defeat of He-who-must-not-be-named, or as people were starting to call him now, Voldemort.

Her Order meetings had been replaced with parties, or just simple socializing. She was incredibly glad of it, not just because Voldemort had been defeated and the world was free from the great depression, but also she could be sure of her family's safety. Ted had been in great danger during Voldemorts recent reign, being a muggleborn. When the burden of Voldemort and his reign had lifted, the Order of course had next to no business, and now she could finally concentrate on her family, Ted and Nymphadora. Maybe she would even give Narcissa an owl.

She turned to Ted with a warm smile, and sunk into his embrace, content.

She felt as though she could stay in his arms forever, but was startled when he jumped up with a yelp.

"Look," exclaimed Ted with a crooked smile. "Nymphadora's hair is changing colour!"

She looked down to see her beautiful four year old daughter's appearance changing. Gone were her normal jet black shiny curls, and now appeared the white-blonde straight, sleek locks that Nymphadora should have inherited from Andromeda.

"Wow," thought Andromeda. "A metamorphagus in the family, she's so talented. Life is good,"


	4. Mudblood

Bellatrix Black sat at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast and talking to her sister, Narcissa Black

Bellatrix Black sat at the Slytherin table, eating breakfast and talking to her sister, Narcissa Black.

She looked up, and saw Rabastan Lestrange, one of her close friends had had his hair turned bright pink. _Idiot. _Scowling, she sent a glare over to the Gryffindor table and the 'Marauders' and her blood traitor cousin.

Just then, there was the familiar noise of the owl post. Glancing upwards, she spotted her own jet black owl, with a letter attached to her leg, and the Black family crest on it.

_Looks important._

She opened it, quickly scanning through its contents. Her look was of pure rage. Andromeda was a blood traitor! She had eloped, with a mudblood of all people! She definitely didn't want to be the one to tell Lucius that his fiancé was married…

She would make Ted Tonks pay for disgracing her family name, Andromeda too of course, but the mudblood first.

No one ever guessed that over 25 years later, she would fulfil her promise…


	5. Cocoa

Neville sighed, his 9th birthday hadn't exactly been the best of days

Neville sighed, his 9th birthday hadn't exactly been the best of days.

All Augusta Longbottom provided this year was a rather half hearted 'Happy Birthday', a slice of cake, and a promise of a trip to Diagon Alley.

Neville believed that she thought he was a squib. To be honest, he wasn't really that sure about it himself. All the accidental magic his grandmother talked about, in the hope he might perform some, always happened to other children when they were much younger than him.

He put his mug of cocoa down, and climbed the stairs to his room, rather resignedly.

What he wasn't prepared for, was his Uncle Algie standing in the door frame with a big grin.

"Neville, my boy, how are you?" he asked.

"I-I'm fine," he stammered.

And then, before he knew what had happened, his uncle had flung him out the window, and he was bouncing along down the path.

"Always knew you were a wizard, Neville," boomed Uncle Algie.

Neville's look of fear turned into one of delight, he really was a wizard.

His Grandmother would be so proud.

He had been wrong, this was the best birthday ever…


	6. Free

She didn't know how long she had been waiting here, in this place she heard the humans call a pet shop

She didn't know how long she had been waiting here, in this place she heard the humans call a pet shop. However, it felt like forever.

She knew that it would be a great day when she escaped this place, and went to a wizard's home. There would be plenty of letters to deliver, therefore, plenty of flying she could do.

Eventually, a giant human came to get her, and then passed her onto a skinny black-haired boy with a scar. She was happy to finally have an owner, especially one who she seemed to bond so well with. But the real happiness didn't come till later. It was when she could fly again, soaring over great expanses of green. She was truly happy when she was free.


	7. Miss

Dobby bent over, scrubbing the Gryffindor common room table as hard as he could

Dobby bent over, scrubbing the Gryffindor common room table as hard as he could. This was the great Harry Potter's table, and it wouldn't do to have it dirty.

"Oh, are you a house elf?" asked the bushy haired girl standing behind him, causing him to jump. "I'm Hermione,"

"Yes, Mistress I is a house elf," said Dobby. "But we house elves is not supposed to be seen working,"

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, Dobby," replied Hermione. "I'm campaigning for the rights of house elves actually, I can't believe you're being treated like slaves,"

"Mistress is trying to free house elves?" asked Dobby, in awe. "Dobby knew Hermione Granger must be a great witch, since she is friends with the noble Harry Potter, but never did he know she was this great,"

_**And then, from that moment on, Dobby the house elf became truly obsessed with the Miss Hermione Granger, as he had been before with the very noble Harry Potter.**_


	8. Dragons

An owl flew through the front door she held open, about to go out

An owl flew through the front door she held open, about to go out. She pulled the letter off the green ribbon that was tied on to the owl's leg, she recognised it as her son, Victor's owl.

Alannah walked back through to the kitchen, slinging her bag down onto the heavy oak table and taking a seat so she could check her son was safe. He was away at Hogwarts, chosen as the elite of Durmstrang who would possibly take part in The Triwizard Tournament.

She hadn't really wanted him to go, it sounded terribly dangerous, but then again, she couldn't exactly say no when her son was of age, and an international quidditch player.

Sighing, she unfolded the letter and started to read, her eyes widening with every word. She could not believe what she was reading, did Viktor not realize how much danger he was in.

When she was at the ministry last, she had rumours of _dragons!_ At least she had excellent tuition; she was going to give Viktor all the help she could give…


	9. Club

"This Slug Club thing is so pointless

**A/N: Can everyone actually tell who I'm talking about in each drabble?**

"This Slug Club thing is so pointless. I don't even know why I'm here," grumbled Blaise Zabini, talking to the only person worth his time, Melinda Bobbin a seventh year Ravenclaw.

If these were the members of The Slug Club, he wasn't so sure he wanted to be in it. There was the boy who lived, the youngest Weasley, a dumb looking Gryffindork, that idiot Gryffindor Longbottom and a few others. He was the only Slytherin, and he was surrounded by Gryffindors.

The only reason he was here was because of his mother, he was sure of that. Sure he was clever, but there was nothing special about that, his intelligence wasn't Hermione Granger style. She had advised him about it as soon as she found out Slughorn would be teaching again, telling him that it was a blessing to be in it, as it had gotten her great connections after Hogwarts.

He didn't fit in here though. He didn't fit in anywhere. Not Slytherin, with the mini death eaters, where he went along with the whole blood purity thing that he didn't really believe in, because, well, he was a Slytherin, he had to. He doubted he would have fitted in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, he had no bravery, and tended to put himself before others at time, so he wasn't very loyal. He had wanted Ravenclaw, but his mother expected him to be in Slytherin, like her, so he supposed it was just as well, but, he could never stop himself thinking what it would be like to ascend the stairs to the Ravenclaw tower, instead of going down to the dark dungeons.


	10. Why?

"Why?" thought Dudley.

It was a question he had asked himself many times when he returned home from Smeltings, especially after his and his cousin's fifth year.

Up until he was about eleven, he had just regarded Harry as an annoyance, someone he could use a punching bag for fun. But, a giant giving him a tail, added with the fact he had started to mature made him decide that Harry must be important, his dad had driven him out to the middle of no where, just for Harry.

Personally, he was rather jealous of Harry for knowing magic, but when he even hinted at this, his mother went in a rage and it was the only time she had ever yelled at him.

So, he started asking that all important question of 'Why?'

Why was Harry a freak?

Why did they treat him how they did?

Why was magic not a good thing?

Because in the end, his cousin wasn't that bad…


End file.
